piratica_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
El Cuervo Negro
El Cuervo Negro, under English Control. Then named the H.M.S. Nimrod in 1720 England ~ H.M.S. Nimrod 1630-1651 Battleship Purposes (Gold Coast) 1630 Ordered to be one of many ships built to patrol the shores of the Gold Coast colony of England, it never encountered trouble while there was provne to be conflict there, oddly enough. However, in 1645, in an attempt to take the British colony by France, the HMS Nimrod would be battered and beaten to the pulp though still surviving. After a re-assessment of damages it would be re-assigned to be an escort ship across the Atlantic. Escort Purposes (Atlantic Trade) 1645 Re-assigned to escort vessels across the Atlantic Ocean to various colonies, the Nimrod ''would safeguard many of it's small convoys. The ship proved durablein holding off small attacks by various bold pirates in the West Indies and along the Middle Atlantic colonies. In 1648, the ''Nimrod ''would eventually be assigned to a large convoy though ultimately failing to it's name of fending off pirates when captured by them after a large fleet from Nassau would bring it in order to negotiate for the capture or sinking of British Merchant vessels. After being returned to British control and losing merchant ships and it's valuables, it would be ordered to serve as an expedition ship to find faster routes to the Far East. Expeditions (Far East) 1649 Having been around for 20 years, it served very little use as a ship other than exploring. With a new and ambitious captain installed, they would set out from Massachusetts to find a faster northern route. It would take them 2 years to realize, through ice and snow, that it would not be possible to go through the icey area without properly equipped ships, and therefore was set to head back the West Indies. 1 Year after this realization, in 1651, pirates would once again capture it and re-equip it to meet their standards. The expeditions would be the last time the British would have control of the ''Nimrod. Pirates ~ Pirate Queen 1651-1670 Plunder Baiting (West Indies) 1651 After capturing the ship from the King's Navy, the pirates, knowing that it would still be a bit difficult to go up against many of the loot they were after would attempt to bait ships by appearing to have been abandoned in open water. The method would lure in a majority of a ship's crew in which the pirates would kill them on board and then board the opposition. They would find this successful over and over, becoming notorious for it. In 1660,they found privateering for the British to be profitable at the time while Spanish streasure ship volume was low. They would not only gain more ammunition but also profits for each ship sunk. Privateering (West Indies) 1660 The crew would privateer for the banner of England. Under orders from the King himself, they were to sinkany Spanish ship in sight, them knowing the vulnerabilities of those ships more than others. Profits flew in like no other under the privateer flag of England and would prove to be more useful than being lone pirates. This would change though. In 1670, they would encounter a Spanish ship in which that would board them and completely annihilate the crew. Spaniards would then rename the ship and use it as a transport ship. Spain ~ La Reina Del Sur 1670-1682 Transport (New Granada) 1670 Not much was heard from the famed Pirate Queen after 1670. Renamed La Reina del Sur, Spain would constantly transport goods, troops, and other unknown manifests between New Granada and other colonies in the area. La Reina never was touched and would not ever be. Most Spaniards knew its name for things unspeakable. In 1680, they would then send her off to the coast of the colony of Perú too retrieve valuables found there. Expedition Transport (Perú) 1680 La Reina Del Sur would attempt to retrieve valuables in 1680 launching from New Granada. It would take 1 year to completely be on the other side of the continent. While many officials felt that it was quite redundant to send the ship that way and instead just have the valuables transported by land to neighboring New Granda, it was assured it would never make it if done so that way. La Reina would arrive in 1681 to pick the priceless cargo up from port. They would take another whole year to sail around the continent, but unfortunately arrive at Caracas empty handed in 1682. Pirates had looted them and held them hostage until the loot was on their ship, not before killing the captain. The ship took on heavy damage as well. It would be decomissioned and begin to be salvaged for anything useful. Loss of La Reina (New Granada) 1682 In late 1682, Spanish pirates would attempt to raid Caracas, though prove to be unsuccessful. during this they would sink La Reina Del Sur to the depths of the Gulf after floating off from dock. The Ghosts ~ El Cuervo Negro 1717 Resurrection of a Legend (New Granada) 1717 With everyone preoccupied with lore of Blackbeard and many other notorious pirates, a group resurrected La Reina Del Sur after being at the bottom of the ocean for 35 years, and equipped it with powerful ammunition and cannons making it practically invincible. It would go on to raid a Spanish settlement in the West Indies. Spanish Overthrow (West Indies) 1717 Sailing as El Cuervo Negro, it would arrive at the Spanish Island of Isla De Los Cuervos, and rip apart the entire settlement. Blowing it bit by bit. After prevailing the island would disappear and so would El Cuervo Negro, a ship known to be invincible. But once again it would be forgotten... until one day it would be re-discovered by a stranded person. Category:Fiction Category:Early Piracy - 17th & 18th Century Category:Ships